


Bad Boy Even

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Even, Even sexually feeds Isak fruit, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, Just a little.bit, M/M, Nervous Isak, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: "Can you write a smut fic where Even is a scary bad boy who hates everyone and everything but Isak is cute and smol and he can't help but love him"(You ask and you shall receive, something along those lines)





	Bad Boy Even

Isak is a 18 year old freshman at  U of Oslo. If he was to describe himself, he would definitely classify himself as shy and quiet. He opened up around his best friends and they were silly and played video games together but his personality curled into himself when when he was around people he didn't know and people that intimidated him.

Which didn't make his crush on Even any easier. Everyone on campus knows who Even is. He's 22 and he's a senior and he is classified as a bad boy. He smokes weed a lot, he goes to almost every party, hosts them every weekend at his shared flat. Even though he hosts parties, he's still rather anti social and stays to himself. He doesn't give a shit about school, the professors hate him because he doesnt care, he never studies but he's just smart where he still manages to pass somehow. 

The only problem is Even doesn't even know Isak exists. He doesn't even know how to make himself known, what would he say, Even will probably say one word and make Isak weak in the knees and he'll fall into the ground and fall into jelly at the close proximity.  So he tried his best to ignore the crush. But that didn't last long.

 

The boys rarely go out, they preferred to go to the skatepark or watch movies and just chill. But the boys were insistent upon going out tonight saying it'll be fun and they haven't been out to a party in a while. 

All the boys are ready to go and they leave their place to go off campus to the party, which is only about two blocks away from campus. Isak awkwardly smiles at the guy letting people inside as he walks up the steps of the house party and already smells alcohol, sweat and weed. The boys go to the kitchen to get a beer and stand around and listen to the music watching all the people all over each other.

Isak's eyes fall on the only person that makes him stumble and weak and he turns to the boys, "Even's here." He whisper shouts.

"Yeah, thats why we bought you here." Magnus says.

"What? Why? Oh my god, he's getting closer." He closes himself into the circle the other three boys are making.

"You have been wanting him for a while, Isak." Mahdi says.

"Yeah but... _he's him_. I can't just speak with him." Isak's eyes follows Even as he walks by them to the kitchen and is retrieving beers and Isak tries not to be so obvious with his stare and suddenly he feels himself crashing into the older guy and turns to glare at his friends. He turns back to Even, "um--I, um sorry." He chokes out.

Even turns around holding the beers in his hands, looking down at the younger kid, "Might want to watch your drinking. You better not puke in my house."

Isak's mouth fished for words, "Uh right, right. Sorry." He squealed as he moved away and lightly shoved his friends, "What the fuck?"

"We thought it'd help." Jonas says shrugging. Isak wants to cry. That was so embarrassing and that's the first impression that Even has of him. Being a drunken clutz trying to ruin his house. 

"You guys didn't even tell me this was his house, can we just leave?" He asks looking at the boys. They nod, leaving their beers and left the house party and Isak tried not to be angry and emotional on his way back to campus.

\-----

He gets over his grudge over the boys soon enough. He's walking across campus one day when he feels someone grab his arms suddenly and looks up at the person and it's Even. And he hides his shock and forces a smile, "Hi."

Even ignores the introduction and jumps to the chase, "Was that you who puked on my carpet?"

"What? Noo. I didnt--"

"Because I know you were drunk and falling all over me."

"I didn't. I left right after I bumped into you. It wasn't me. I wasnt even drunk but I'm sorry that someone did mess up your carpet." 

"Fine." Even says and lets go of Isak's arm. "Lucky you're cute. " He says before walking off, leaving Isak dumbfounded. And he doesn't ever stop thinking about that and replaying the scene over and over.

 -------

If Even calling Isak cute stumped the boy then seeing that he had a friend request from Even stumped him even more. 

Isak's jaw drops and remains that way staring at the notification. He clicks add friend and immediately goes to stalk Even's page. He doesn't have many profile pictures but the ones he does have are all black and white of him looking hot as fuck, if he does say so himself. 

He's taken out of his trance of cyber staking when he sees a new message from Even. He nervously opens it, 

_Hey clutz, come to my house_

Isak's heart falls into his ass as he tries to figure out how to reply while not combusting. 

_Hi, um why?_

He quickly gets a response, _I_ _want to see you. Will you come?_

Isak is confused because the boy barely knows him and out of all people on campus, why would he want to hang out with Isak, no one even knows who he is. 

He leaves his room to go knock on Jonas' door. He opens it and sees Jonas on top of Eva but fully clothed thankfully. 

"Sorry sorry sorry, i just need to talk with you."

"Now?" Jonas asked turning to look at Isak. He nods as Jonas gets off of Eva and sits down, "what's up?"

Isak leans against the doorway, "So Even added me on Facebook and then he messaged me asking me to come over."

"Even, Even?" He questions and raises his brows and Isak nods, "Yeah"

"Did you ask him what for?"

"He said he wants to see me, thats it. Im nervous, what if he tries something?"

"What if he did? You've been wanting him for a while. Would you if he wanted to."

He blushes and shrugs, "Probably."

"I think you should go. If you need an out, text me even one letter and I'll come get you or call and pretend like i need you to come back."

Isak nods and thanks Jonas and tells him hes going to leave soon. He goes back to his room and messages Even back

_Okay...leaving campus now._

Isak has so many butterflies in his stomach as he walks to Even's house. When he gets there, he rings the bell and impatiently waits, rocking back and forth. He rings again and hears a, "Im coming, Im coming." He feels bad for ringing twice but ignores it as the front door opens. 

"Hi." Isak says smiling up at him. Even smiles at him and gestures for him to come inside and Even leads the way upstairs. 

Isak nervously follows as Even flops down on the couch and Isak is leaning awkwardly against the wall,  his hand wrapped around his arm. After a bit of silence, Isak breakd it,'Why did you ask me here?" He shyly asks. 

"Because I wanted to see you."

"Yeah but i mean you dont really know me."

"I think you're very cute, Isak. Is that what you want to hear?" Isak blushes as he moves his feet around on the carpet. 

He doesnt respond so Even says _come here_  and Isak does and sits down on the couch next to Even. 

"Why wont you talk to me? Why are you so distant?" Even asks. 

"Im nervous." He admits.

"Why?"

"Because I hear about you. You arent exactly the nicest person and you are said to not care about other people. And i dont know. You're you and Im me." He answers. "And you're ridiculously hot, everyone knows it."

"All those rumors, Isak. They're bullshit. Im not mean, I just have my guard up a little and people try to use me and I know it  and you being you. This little shy thing is cute. I like it." Isak blushes and nods as he plays with the thread of the couch. 

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I dont have a reason to be mean to you. I've noticed you, ya know? You arent exactly subtle when looking at me on campus and I noticed.  And i think you're hot."

Isak covers his face as he feels his cheeks getting red, "I cant believe this is happening." He squeals into his hands and Even pulls his hands away from his face, "what do you mean?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while. I didnt ever think I'd be here."

Even chuckles, "Thats cute. Are you hungry?" He asks getting up to go to the kitchen. 

"Um yeah sure. Just for something small." He replies as he follows into the kitchen. 

Even looks in his fridge and pulls out a bowl of fruit, "Want fruit?" He asks. Isak nods as he reaches for the fruit and Even moves the bowl away,

"What are you...?"

"Im going to feed you." Isak blushes and softly nods, "Okay. " 

Even leans Isak back against the counter and leans against him,  bodies pressed together. He picks up a strawberry from the bowl. 

"Open your mouth. " Isak does just that as Even holds the green stems and puts the strawberry in his mouth as Isak takes a bite,  looking up at Even. The red juice is dripping down Isak's lips and Even wipes the juice away with his thumb and licks it clean. Isak whimpers loudly and immediately covers his mouth,  "I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about,  Isak." He moves his hand down and gives Isak another strawberry. 

Even picks up a banana and begins peeling it, looking down at Isak.  "Open." Even says once the peel is discarded. 

He does as Even slowly pushes the banana in Isak's mouth. "Dont bite it." He warns as he seductively pushes the banana in and out of Isak's mouth. The boys eyes don't leave each other as Even pushes the banana further down his throat and Isak does his best to take it all down. He moans against it as he feels Even hardening against him. 

Even pulls the banana out of Isaks throat and kisses Isak's cheek. "So sexy,  you dont even know it. You can eat it now." Isak nods as he quietly eats the banana and Even puts the bowl away. 

"What's your major?" Even ask leaning against the counter as if they both weren't turned on with their clothed dicks pressed against each other.

"Pre med." He answers when he finishes eating. 

"Wow, look at you. Smart as fuck. "

"What's yours?" Isak ask.

"Philosophy and minor in TFA" He answers. 

Isak nods, "Thats pretty cool,  i like Philosophy too. I took it as an elective last semester."

Even nods, "It's pretty chill" He replies as Isak gets the guts to ask him, "Why did you stop feeding me? Like it was getting pretty hot and you just stop and ask me about my major."

Even runs his fingers through his hair, "I'm really trying to stop myself from fucking you right now."

Isak's eyes widen suddenly as he immediately fixes his face, "Umm...you can" he says lowly. 

"I can what?"

"You can fuck me." Isak mumbles. "Please?'" he asks with desperation in his voice

"I dont know if you're ready for me to fuck you, I have a habit of being a little aggressive and intense. "

Isak nods, "thats okay. " 

Even looks like he's thinking about it and says, "Okay,  take off your pants and sit on the counter" 

Well that didnt take much convincing, Isak thought. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down his legs and kicks his jeans off his ankles. He turns to climb on the counter when he catches Even's gaze. 

"Wow." The older one says staring down at Isaks ass. He giggles as he hops on the counter waiting for Even to do something. "If youre uncomfortable with anything I do, tell me." 

Isak nods as Even opens his freezer and pulls out the ice tray. "Spread your legs" Even says.

Isak nervously does as Even pushes the bottom of Isak's briefs up. He squeezes Isak's inner thighs and Isak already feels himself getting rock hard because fuck, its Even. _Doing things to him_. 

Even leans down kissing up Isak's inner thighs and is soon sucking on the skin. Isak is roughly biting his bottom lip,  gripping onto the edge of the counter.

Even pulls back and cracks the ice, taking a cube out and stares at Isak, as he runs it slowly up his inner thighs. Isak feels it leaking against his skin and is very softly whimpering. Even puts the cube in his mouth as he tugs Isak's shirt off. He kisses down Isaks neck and runs the ice cube over his nipples and Isak feels himself leaking in his pants. He's kissing down Isak's chest when he hears a,

"Even" Both boys look up and Even sees his housemate. He spits the ice into the sink as he hears Isak whimpering behind him, recovering from the ice play. He caresses Isak's thighs while facing his housemate, "Sorry, thought you'd be out all day."

"Its fine but we cook in here, bro. "

"I know,  i know" he says turning back to Isak, "want to go to my room?" 

Isak nods as Even puts the tray back into the freezer and picks up Isak's clothes with one hand and takes Isak's hand with the other and he takes him to his room and closes the door behind them. Isak sits on the bed as Even takes his shirt off. Even locks his door as he lies Isak down and tugs his briefs off. 

Isak blushes and covers his face and squeals upon feeling warmth on his dick and looks down to see Even licking the precum off his dick. 

"Im going to finger you" Even says and Isak nods as he pushes Isak's legs back against his chest,  "Keep your legs there. Do not move them at all, got it?" Isak says yes as Even pulls off his pants to get comfortable. 

He lubes up his fingers and Isak's rim as he pushes two fingers in. He begins thrusting his fingers inside of Isak and Even discovers in that moment, that Isak is a moaner. A loud one and that only makes him harder. 

Even adds two more fingers and Isak lets go of his legs and Even gives a particularly hard thrust, "What did I say?"

"Sorry sorry." He whines, holding his legs back against his chest. Even roughly finger fucks Isak's hole as the boy is pulling on the sheets and holding his legs with the other hand. Even spreads his fingers and curls the them, hitting the prostate and Isak screams as he jumps up, ignoring Even's earlier request. 

"Fuck me please." He mutters as he pulls Even to his lips. They are roughly making out as Even is tugging his underwear off. He reaches for a condom and rips it open and slides it on all while making out. 

Even finally pulls back and pushes Isaks legs back, his thighs pressed against his chest. Even teases the boy's rim as he slowly pushes in.

"Even" He moans holding onto his forearms. Even pushes all the way in as Isak moans loud, clawing at Even's arm. 

Even begins fucking Isak harder, not wasting any time as the boy leans up to hold onto the bed post. Even pulls his hands away and puts them behind Isak's back. "Do not move your hands, wrap your legs around me." Isak breathlessly does what Even tells him as the older man resumes to pounding into Isaks hole. Even has both of his arms resting besides Isak's head and is looking at the boy falling apart below him. Isak's turned on face is just about the sexiest thing he's seen. The boy's eyes have been clenched the whole time but Even wants to see the desperation in Isak's eyes as he fucks him.

"Look at me." Even says. His eyes flutter open, looking up at Even. His eyes are low and hes trying to keep his eyes open but they close as Even hits his prostate.

"Fuck." Isak yells as his head falls to the side of the pillow. Even stops moving and turns Isak's face to him. 

"What did I say?" 

"Hmm?" Isak asks looking up at him incoherently. 

"What did I ask you to do?' 

"Look at you. " he mumbles

"And why aren't you?"

"It feels too good. I can't,  Even" he whines

"Look at me or I'll stop fucking you" Isak nods as Even starts pounding into him again. Isak can't even believe this is happening. It still feels like a dream, a figment of his imagination. But nope, here he was in real life with Even fucking him. He was actually experiencing this. It was better than he could of imagined. Even has a nice sized cock and he knows exactly how to work it and Isak is sweating and panting and looking up at Even looking so unbelievably sexy is driving his insides up the walls. 

"Fuck fuck, Even. I need to come" Even is fucking Isak harder and his body is writhing and twisting and turning especially without the use of his hands to control his body

"Use your hands, stay still" Even says as Isak pulls his hands from behind his back and holds onto the sheets. 

Even folds Isak's body even more, his feet near the top of his head. Even fucks him harder as Isak is moaning loud, "fuck, dont stop. please. Holy fuck, you're so deep." he groans and cries and he cant even get himself off with the way his body is folded. 

All it takes is a couple more thrusts and dirty words to leave Evens mouth and he releases his load everywhere. Even is soon coming with his face buried in Isak's neck moaning a, "Uh..uhh"

Even pulls back and pulls out as he throws away the condom and cleans up Isak's cum. 

"Are you okay?" Even asked. Isak nods once looking up at Even with a glazed over look. Even rest beside him as he touches Isaks tip with his index finger,  playing with it as Isak feels tears leave his eyes. 

"Even. " He mumbles. Even keeps playing with the tip and its too much for Isak and he pushes Evens hand off lightly,  "I cant"he says. 

"It's okay." Even licks the precum that was on his fingers and kisses Isak's cheek, "Can I sleep please?" The younger boy asks. Even nods and pulls the blanket over Isak's body and goes to take a shower himself. 

\-------

When Isak wakes up later, Even is sleeping beside him. He figures he should leave. He probably overstayed his welcome with sleeping here. And he has class soon.

He gets dressed and quietly leaves the room and walks back to campus. 

A couple hours later, showered and changed and after 2 classes, he's walking across campus with the boys. He hadn't told the boys what happened yet, he didnt have the time or privacy yet but Jonas kept giving him that look but he couldn't just say it. Especially with risking someone hearing. And its probably not that big of a deal, yeah Even fucked him but unfortunately that's probably all it was so he tries not to keep an eye out fot him or think anything more of it.  

When they arrive in front of their dorm, Isak almost shits himself upon seeing Even leaning against the building, smoking a blunt. He has no shame.

Isak looks at the boys who seem awfully confused as they walk up to him. Even takes him a couple feet away,  "Where were you this morning?"

"I had class and I mean I probably overstayed my welcome."

"What makes you think that?" Even asks.

Isak shrugs, "I dont know, you probably sleep with people and expect them to leave."

"Is that what you think of me?" He asks. "That I sleep around?"

Isak shrugs, "I dont know. Thats what everyone says."

Even slams his lips into Isak's, sliding his tongue inside as Isak hears his friends gasping behind him. 

Even pulls back,  holding Isaks face,  "I wanted you there, Isak. I still want you. So will you stop listening to all the bullshit from people who dont even know me?"

Isak looks up at Even and nods, "I want you too. "

"Good." Even smiles. "So I'll leave you to your friends but I want you to come to the movies with me and my friends tonight, okay?" Isak nods as Even pecks his lips and slaps his butt, "Go ahead."

Isak blushes as he walks over to his friends and turns around upon hearing Even again, "Youre so fucking hot, Isak" Even says as he winks and walks off. He turns red as he looks back at his friends with their jaws on the floor, "Explain now." They all say at the same time. 

 


End file.
